Turlock Sin'dorei Paladin
by SugarRequired
Summary: Eyes opened and hearts are bonded. Then they have to meet the family.
1. Chapter 1

Blizzard owns World of Warcraft.

Sweat was joining forces along his body causing a small rivers to run down Turlock's tattooed skin. The heat was not from a sun, the sky was a constant shift of colors and floating ribbons of energy. Which lightened and darkened in the general pass of the day and night but no sun brought this change. The intense heat rose from the reddish hard packed soil.

Turlock's group inched around a large outcropping of stone that jetted out in the near uninhabitable landscape beyond was a cluster of demons that milled around a circular device. The very portal that pulsed with fel energy that hissed against Turlock's Light infused flesh, the object they were commissioned to destroy.

Turlock put his hand on the rock and eased his body close and crouched, as quietly as possible pulled off the waterskin tied to his belt. He yanked off his helm forcing more of his red hair from the messy bun and took a long swig from his water skin and wrinkled his nose at the warmth. The liquid seemed to a thin layer of dust that covered everything in this forsaken region. It had taken to cover him from head to toe and gathered in the most unhappiest of places.

Cadtal, his brother stopped in front of him closer to the edge of rock and peered around it. A forsaken priest hovered behind Cadtal, while a female orc, Milsem, came to rest behind Turlock. She gently tweaked his left ear that jetted straight and tall, he turned meeting the warrior's brown eyes. His words were silenced when he noticed the deep wounds littered between plates of her armor from their last contention with the red skinned orcs, that littered these lands.

Turlock whispered a healing enchant wrapping his hand around her thick wrist, power shimmered from him and rolled up her arm knitting the wounds. The warmth he felt at the contact had little to do with the energy he offered her. Milsem gave him a small smile and a nod of thanks turning her attention to objective before them.

She moved toward Cadtal to bring forth a plan of attack. "I think if we split up," Milsem began pointing to the two guards near the perimeter of the demon infested area. Then her thick green tinted hand moved to the left.

"Right," Cadtal said glancing at the priest who gave him a nod, the two eagerly raced out.

"Wait," Milsem hissed seeing two other demons walking toward the guards. She cursed under her breath searching for a way out of it. The battle drew more demons into the fray overwhelming Cadtal. Turlock pushed his helm on and freed his sword and shield, the two stopped the demons from coming up behind Cadtal and taking out the priest. When the demons were dealt with, Cadtal continued without gathering their first objective. "Wait."

"We need the stones," Turlock called, picking through the pouches of the armed demons and felguards to find the keys. He glanced up to see Cadtal heading toward the portal guard, one of the stronger creatures around the humming device. "For the love of the Light. He is going to get us all killed." He raced forward and snagged his brother and pulled him away before he could alert the demon.

Cadtal turned and pulled free his facial features twisted with anger. "We can take it," he hissed.

"We need to gather the stones or the attack is pointless," Turlock said, than frowned knowing that look on his brother's face all too well. Watching Cadtal closely since their arrival in Hellfire Peninsula had Turlock questioning everything including his faith in the Light. Cadtal had a drive Turlock lacked, while his brother was going out in more and more dangerous situations with reckless abandon that had caused many deaths of comrades. Turlock was attempted to be more cautious so the mission was a success without backtracking.

Cadtal's eyes narrowed and grabbed Turlock's chest plate pulling them nose to nose, tearing him from his thoughts. "Which side are you on, brother?"

"The Hordes, of course, if we charge in the demons will overwhelm us."

Cadtal shoved Turlock back against Milsem who steadied Turlock. "Pathetic, my own blood," Cadtal's face twisted with disgust. "Go back if you can't take the heat of battle."

"That isn't fair, Cadtal. I fought with you for years we make a good team. I don't speak falsehood and you know it." Turlock pressed, wondering where the common sense of his brother hand gone.

"You are holding me back from the greatness that is inside me," Cadtal leaned closer to him. "Leave my sight."

"Cadtal, you can't be serious."

"Get out of here, coward, don't force my hand."

"You are mad," Turlock stated, his gaze shifting about them. This was not a place to be having a squabble in the thick of enemy territory. "I have done nothing wrong, your actions are not justified." Cadtal pulled a knife on him determined to kill anyone he deemed the enemy no matter what cost, Turlock fell back a step flabbergasted. "What has gotten into you?"

"We can do this, Turlock," Cadtal said with a murderous glee in his illuminated green eyes.

"You lead us to slaughter if you…." Turlock's truth was answered with a punch to the jaw, his helm went flying and bounced toward the outcropping. Blood dribbled from his broken lip, Milsem stepped between the sin'dorei holding her axe, a low dangerous growl vibrating out of her. Turlock regaining his balance and wiped the blood from his lip. He stepped beside the orc with a frown deep upon his elfish face. "Listen to me, brother. We will destroy the portal, we just need to gather enough stones before the last assault."

Cadtal grabbed the top of Turlock's breastplate bringing his younger brother closer pressing the blade above the metal collar that protected Turlock's throat. "I will not let you stand in my way," Cadtal hissed the edge of the blade sliced flesh, warm blood oozed from the wound over the hammered metal of Turlock's armor. "You are sounding more like that warrior you are always hanging around."

Two felguards strolled into their little area and sent their felhounds after them. Milsem raced into battle the orc held the two felguards for several long moments. Turlock wrestled to free himself from Cadtal's grip. Milsem dropped two of four demon creatures before she was overwhelmed and fell.

Turlock's world shimmered to a blackness seeing the orc laying still in the dust, he ran toward her dodging swords and bites from the remaining felhound. He paused to gather the Light inside him in a desperate prayer, a flood of the blessed energy burn inside him like a comforting fire. He gathered a bolt of the energy and flung it toward the felhound, the creature roared in pain. Another bolt brought the half dead hound down. He turned to the last demon and began to content with it inching closer to Milsem, he saw movement of her arm and he clung to hope she still lived.

Cadtal ignored his brother's warning and need of help and went straight for the portal guard. Cadtal fell to his knee screaming in pain as the portal guard freed the long sword from Cadtal's chest. The hoofed foot kicked the half dead paladin away and moved straight for Turlock. The priest cast a powerful healing spell upon the older brother, Cadtal grabbed the priest by the arm and the two ran bubbled in the Light's protective energies.

"Cadtal!" Turlock screamed as the heavy blows of the portal guard slammed against his raised shield. "Don't leave me." The dark creature's lips twist in a cruel smile. Turlock broke the fight, the tip of the evil sword clipped the back of his pauldron as he hurried to gain some space. He paused long enough to heal himself, he turned flexing the Light that swirled inside him and let it out in a blast around his feet which caused the ground to shimmer with golden light in a five foot radius from his position.

The hoofed feet pounded against the bone encrusted land with little care, the energy rippled around the demons legs causing pain like no other to the creature. Turlock formed a force shield and whipped it at the portal guard the pure energy object ignored most of the armor hitting full bore in the chest.

The sword play continued, casting spells when he had the energy to do so. Exhausted and drained he started loosing ground to the dark creature, his arms were heavy from the long battle.

Milsem body slammed the demon freeing Turlock from melee, the paladin let out a cry of relief to see she still lived. He gathered his will and was able to send healing spells her way as she pounded ruthlessly with her two axes against the enemy.

After he caught his breath he joined in the fray, flanking the monster. Once the creature fell, the orc glanced around for the other two in the party. In a moment of weakness, Turlock wrapped his arms around the warrior tears of relief slipping down his cheeks, thankfully hidden by his helm. He yanked away and sent a thousand apologies her way and took up finding the needed stones to disable the portal. Milsem followed behind the paladin and they engaged the stones the green energy flowing in the middle of the circular device was cut off ending the free entrance of the demons to this plane.

They hurried away from the objective searching for the second portal, the two huddled nearby and learned the enemies movements before engaging in battle. They gathered the stones and destroy the second portal.


	2. Chapter 2

~Milsem~

The brother's arguments were getting worse every mission, the same song and dance in the most horrific places as if Cadtal wanted something bad to happen to end the conflict without actually drawing the sword against his brother. She grew weary of it and thought of leaving every second of every day. Until those eyes turned to her and that hint of helplessness toyed on Turlock's face. Her heart melted like butter on hot coals every time.

Loving the sin'dorei was her curse, from the moment Turlock turned as he pulled off his helm spilling all that lovely blood red hair about his torso. The way he smiled that moment as he walked to her extending a hand of friendship. She played that moment over and over in her head, mostly in slow motion with seductive music company it. That moment was a brief one that was sheered into her heart and mind like a huge stain that changed the course of her life. She had watched his form, while his body shimmered with the Light, as he healed the comrades of that mission in Shadowfang keep. His welding of that power and the way it made him almost glow when he talked about it, she found it utterly beautiful. His faith in the Light amazing, if she didn't cling to the orc shamanic ways she would fully convert to his faith.

While Turlock was caring and watching for everyone else except his own welfare, she was happily watching his rather cute backside. The punch to Turlock's face snapped her out of her thoughts, she stepped between the brothers and growled a warning to Cadtal. Her eyes narrow and jaw set with equal hate that was reflecting from him. She wanted to cut Cadtal's throat wide open, their bouts were always a little physical but nothing with an all out slam to Turlock's face. She felt Turlock standing beside her, where he belonged, still trying to talk sense into Cadtal.

She thought she saw the glint of a blade when Cadtal grabbed Turlock, she would have put an ax blade in the fools skull if it not for demons coming their way. She unhooked her second ax from he belt and ran into the battle, she pulled as much attention upon herself to give them time to regroup and fight the real threat.

She was strong in battle, she followed the proud footsteps of her father. Even so, even she had limits. Her black blood ran down her body as the demons were overwhelming her four to one. She lasted as long as she possible could, taking two of the cursed beasts with her.

Milsem's body hit the red dry soil, her head bounced off the unforgiving dirt next to a near shattered skull of an ancestor. She heard feet and felt the warmth of the light and the familiar whispers of Turlock nearby. He came after her, she tried to scream with joy but only was able to twitch enough to hopefully prove to him that she still lived. Barely, but alive. While the battle forged without her, she reached to her belt of pockets and fumbled for a vial of potion. Life in a tiny bottle, she would pay for it later.

She uncorked it with her teeth as her blood continued to drain from her wounds. She wanted to sleep and just let the world fade away. Instead, she threw back the herbal mixture. She heard Turlock calling for Cadtal before the familiar tingle sweep through her as her wounds were knitted together and energy rolled through her. Her heart was heavy as she willed the potion to work faster, her paladin was in trouble and now apparently alone.

She was finally able to move, she pushed herself to her knees gathering her weapons as Turlock fought for his life a short distance away. He was at the end of his rope, she knew him well enough to see. The way he was battling between the powerful healing spells upon himself. He was still loosing ground, she pushed herself on her feet. Every fiber of her being was set with determination, jaw locked as she raced toward the demon that would kill the love of her heart.

Her heavy body slammed against the demon forcing the creature to catch his balance. Her rage was building as she slammed her axes several times against the powerful armor, she wanted it to be Cadtal. She had to settle for the portal guard, the blows were powerful she used her special attacks to gain leverage over the demon. Turlock joined the fray and together they put the demon in the dust.

The next moment stilled, Turlock's arms were wrapped around her. She dropped her weapons and held him, all the pain she felt flitted away with his small body pressed against hers. As quick as it came the moment passed, he apologized with a blush on his cheeks. She hoped that meant he had some feeling for her after this long time, she proved to him that she would not leave him alone. Maybe, just maybe that was finally driven into his head.

"Let's finish this," she said reclaiming her weapons. She was giddy from the unexpected full body contact. She craved more of it, on the account she was greedy. He fell in step returning the helm to his head taking and followed orders without hesitation or question.

She found herself glancing back at her hating the full face helm that blocked his face from her, she wanted to see what emotion was masked upon his delicate facial features. It forced her mind on the battle so he would be safe enough to take it off again. They finished the mission and returned the way they had come dropping behind the outcropping where the adventure had began.

"That was nice," Turlock stated glad to be alive. "Glad you had those potions on you."

Milsem drank deeply from her waterskin before digging for some food, she felt shaky from the potions power. She would sleep like a rock tonight. "We always make a good team. You and I," she stated offering him a ration bar.

Turlock hummed with agreement, forcing his teeth into the chewy hard food. "Remember when we first met," he asked with a grin around his mouthful.

"How could I forget? Shadowfang Keep, those critters were tough to kill. You were yelling at Cadtal to slow down. Trying to heal the whole team at once until you nearly passed out." She shook her head at the memory. It was a mess and they nearly died several times, if it hadn't been for Turlock's sheer will they would have. "Good times."

"How did we ever survive that place?" He wondered out loud with a sigh.

Milsem saw that helpless expression on Turlock's face, it only came when they were alone. Like he allowed only her to see that side of him. It made her heart ache and her stomach turn with fury. She knew how to make that frown turn upside down and she grinned. "I sat on Cadtal."

Turlock roared with laugher remembering the string of threats and curses from his brother wiggling under the two hundreds plus pounds of orc. The laugher died far to quickly and he let out a breath leaning against the rocks to finish the bar to help build his lagging energy.

Milsem hadn't changed much since that first mission, save for the fact her hair had grown which was always held back in a braid which reached her knees now, the rest of her head was bald. She still wore the two hoops of earrings he had gave her after Shadowfang Keep in a way of an apology for his brother's rude comments and gestures after she had let him up. She never took them out, they were a little of him she carried with her always.

Turlock touched his blood encrusted armor. "I hate these missions," he grumbled. "I feel soap will run away from me in terror."

Milsem rose to her feet and held out a hand for him, which he took without question. She pulled him on his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist. He didn't fight it, he melted against her in fact. She prayed that finally after two years of yearning for him, was finally paying off. He peered up at her and she smiled easily at him. "I think hot food and cold drinks are in order."

"You are an orc, Milsem."

"All my life," she agreed glad they were in the familiar stage of the mission. He wasn't going to push her away tonight. Cadtal wasn't around to distract him or spoil her plans.

"I am an sin'dorei."

"Yep."

Turlock rubbed the bridge of his nose spreading filth across his nose and brow. "I have to continually explain our racial standings after every mission."

"You can explain while we eat," she suggested before moving them toward their waiting mounts.

"I am not hungry, I want to drown myself in a tub of lukewarm water."

"First we enjoy a hot meal and conversation. Then we will see what we can do about that drowning," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Having no qualms seeing Turlock naked in a tub, there would be no drowning via water. Just affection.

"Why does everything have to yield to your stomach?"

"Not everything," she promised helping him on his mount, he groaned his movements stiff.

His horse tossed her head and pranced before he grabbed the reins. "Battles don't count," he countered.

Milsem frowned at him before mounting her worg and the two headed to Thrallmar at a steady clip. The harden dirt barely registered their passing, the heated sand coated their gore stained armor. They stabled their tired mounts, gathered their supplies and walked across the village to the inn.

She approached the innkeeper to order food, drink and a room with a bath ready for Turlock. She returned as he was easing his hands out of his gauntlets, she escorted him to a table which the food and drink was quickly delivered.

Turlock drank the offered beverage only to wrinkle his nose and forced himself to swallow. "What is this?"

"Ale," she answered around her mouthful, the food was a little gritty from the dust but tasty just the same. She really didn't care, it was food and she was starving. Thanks to the potion's forcing her body to generate energy and healing.

"It tastes horrible."

"Puts hair on your chest," she answered without thinking.

Turlock blinked at her. "Why would I want hair on my chest?"

Her eyes snapped to him, she chugged half of her pint before slamming the mug on the table. She wanted to touch his chest so very badly feel his silky hair slipping over her skin. She was lost in that thought for a moment then realize he was waiting for an answer. "Um," she answered, a hand wiping her mouth. She didn't want hair on his chest, she really needed to change the topic. "I think you were going to refresh my memory of why we are not supposed to be together."

Turlock let out a breath and poked at his food feeling the buzz from the alcohol. "You know why, Milsem. I think you have selective memory loss."

Milsem leaned toward him and turned to him. Even with blood and who knew what else splattered all over him he was strikingly handsome. "It only matters what we think, arrow to the knee to the rest of the flakes in this world." She shifted and took another gulp of her beverage, finding the courage to press forward with what had happened. She needed to know, but was also afraid of the answer. "Do you have a problem with me?"

The pause scared her as his illuminated eyes searched her, the features were impossible to read which made her even more nervous. "The orc and the sin'dorei always have mistrusted each other."

"Answer the question," she said softly but sternly. Wanting to know more and more as the silence stretched out between them. He shifted as he was fighting a mental battle.

"No, Milsem, I don't have a problem with you."

She beamed, relief flooded over her and she slid a hand over her mostly bald head tugging on the braid that grew at the crown of her skull. "Well. Good. Then. Yes, then it is settled then, we will be together. Just you and I."

"But."

"Butts are for chairs," she snapped, she poked the table with her index finger. "Listen, Turlock, we need some time away from your brother. Let him deal with his own messes he continually causes. I want-I have always wanted to just you more than the a few moments here or there." Her large hand covered his, causing blood to pump a little faster. It was time for raw truth and she was not accepting nothing else right now. "Or am I taking that hug you gave me all wrong?"

"When you fell my world ended," he finally admitted.

Milsem heart soared, there was hope. She saw much hope for the future with Turlock at her side more than just comrades in arms. She wanted to hold him at night as well and be his partner in all ways. She was more than anyone else that she knew of. Cadtal more or less had already started turning his back on Turlock when they met. She still hadn't figured the reason why exactly. "We always make a good team, you and I." She said carefully before pausing a moment before pressing onward. "Let us be that team beyond the battlefield."

Turlock stared at the mug, his heart and brain at odds. The moment his gaze met hers, the battle was won and the victor was announced. "Alright."

At that moment she wanted to sweep him in her arms and carry him away for the next couple days before he could find any reason to retract that statement. Duty to the Horde prevented that sudden disappearance. They were needed in this hell hole and she would figure how to work it in some way. She squeezed his hand tenderly and nodded in agreement.

Turlock took another swig of the painfully strong ale making a face. "That is horrible."

She felt lighter now that tense conversation was behind them, she returned to the food she still needed to eat. "It is better than that colored water you call wine. I could drink a keg of that and barely feel a buzz. Not worth consuming for an orc."

"I am clearly not an orc," he pointed before belching. He patted his chest and wrinkled at his nose at the red dust covered slim that was there.

"Oh, I am fully aware." Turlock's eyebrow rose and a smile kicked the corner of his mouth. "Drink up."

"I shouldn't, I don't want to be all sloppy drunk," he shoved it toward her.

She returned the ale to him. "Don't I always watch your back?" She had proved it time and time again. Even now on this axis of their relationship moving to another level she didn't change her first and foremost rule about keeping her paladin safe.

"You always do," he confessed picking up the mug.

The meal was finished quickly enough and Milsem was eager to leave the dining hall behind. The warrior gathered their stuff and carried what was left of the ale upstairs, Turlock following behind. She unlocked the door and pushed inside dropping the bags near the door. She lit lanterns to brighten the room that held a thick framed bed and chairs that would hold the weight of any orc. "I can't sleep with this gook covering me."

"Gook?" Milsem whispered, glancing at him as he stood there tipping back and forth. She pointed to the divider that sat in the corner of the room. The sin'dorei sat his mug down and peeked around, he turned to her with a look of relief and the deepest of gratitude. He stepped behind the wooden frame with cloth stretched over it and started tearing off armor and clothing. She listened to the soft splashes and long sighs of pleasure.

She forced herself to remain at the table, she drank her ale and attempted to think of anything but Turlock behind those fragile curtains. It was torturous, she so wanted to join him. She worked on removing her plate armor and setting them near the stuff, she went into the washroom peeking behind the blind only seeing the side of the tub. She washed herself as best as she could before returning to the main room to find a pair of leather pants and linen shirt that hung open showing off her breastbone.

Turlock had a towel wrapped around his waist heading straight for the pile of bags she had dropped. He wiggled on some pants and whipped off the towel before slipping on a wrap around tunic and tied it in place. He sat on the chair a foot propped on the seat of the chair, leaning his head on his palm propped on his elbow on the top of the table. His red hair spilling over the surface, he studied her.

"How was the bath?"

"Perfect," he whispered moving only enough to sip at the ale. "It was big enough for two or three people in that tub."

"Or one orc," she stated. "Sin'dorei are small people."

"Yes, I am. Just a wee ting," he giggled. "I sounded like a troll dar." He laughed harder taking a large gulp of the ale. His head inched closer and closer to the table as he laughed and mumbled to himself.

"Alright, you have had enough," she declared easing him away from the table, he was like a limp doll unwilling to move from the spot. She lifted him into her arms, his head rolled onto her shoulder. The soft smell of the soap still clinging to his damp hair. She moved to the bed and eased him on his feet, he stood leaning heavily upon her. One arm wrapped around his waist, she tossed the covers aside.

Milsem eased him on the mattress and he sighed and shifted against her, his fingers clutched her shirt front. She touched the battle calloused hand before touching his flawless face and tall ears he sported. "Turlock," she whispered full of want.

"Stay," he whispered half a sleep. "Don't leave me."

How could she refuse? She climbed into bed before covering the both of them with the thin blanket. Tucking him close to her, she finally reached the point she wanted to be for so long. Turlock curled up beside her already asleep. "Finally," she whispered. "I am not letting you go, Turlock."

He moaned softly in his sleep and she took that as an agreement to her words. Her eyes slipped shut as the days event finally caught up with her fully. Tomorrow will be hellish as she recovered from the potion she drank and to keep Turlock from possibly wigging out. Tomorrow will come, she wanted to enjoy tonight fully and completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Turlock groaned, he moved his arm over his eyes to block out the light that was streaming into the window. He remembered bits and pieces of the conversation after they had left the table, he was a light weight when it came to orcish-well-anything. He normally only drank weaker elfin ales or wines, the orcish brews were in another class by themselves. They tend to kick his butt for days afterwards.

The soft snoring beside him made him still for a moment, until he recognized the breathing as the warrior. He attempted to return to the bliss of sleep, his throbbing head and aching body would have nothing to do with that. He had all but told Milsem that he had feeling for her, fear clung to him for a long while. He was always so picky about women in general, he had this perfect picture of the woman he would fall love with. She had to be slightly shorter than himself. Milsem was taller. Thin and beautiful. Milsem was beautiful in her own way. She was thinner than most orcs, still he wouldn't be able to carry her over a threshold or anything. She would more than likely carry him. Heat rolled over his cheeks.

The woman he thought he would marry would be refined, cultured and well mannered. Milsem was an orc, she defied all those and kicked those idea's to the twisted nether. Why would all his set ideals be removed so easily? Perhaps, he was caught up in the moment? He hadn't felt pressured in anyway, it was his heart that spoke last night. He didn't feel fear or worry about Milsem's character or her feelings to him. Not that they talked in depth. There was really no heart to heart with Milsem, her eyes told him everything. It was strange, he just felt such a connection to the warrior.

So, where was all this hesitation and fear coming from then? He was happy to have her at his side. She had put up with waiting for what must felt like forever to the orc for him to finally see what his heart had been telling him all this time. The mattress shifted and an arm wrapped around him dragging him back to her side of the bed. A huge grin played on his lips as he was tucked against her body. He moved his head so it could rest on her bicep. His eyes closed again, he had no concerns now. This felt right. Even though Milsem was only eighteen now to his near one hundred and sixty. "Milsem," he whispered feeling soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"Yes," she asked.

"I have to get up and pray," he said.

"I know," she said not moving to allow him to do it. "Just a couple more minutes? I have been waiting for this for a long time."

He made no attempt to move, his body seemly stuck in the position he didn't want to break the moment either. He opened his eyes and turned to see her smiling at him around the small tusks that jetted from her lower gums. She looked right as rain, to his not so much.

"You don't look so good," she whispered, her fingers moving through is red hair.

"I don't do well in the morning after drinking that sludge," he sniffed and rolled to see her better. "I am delicate, you know." The movement played havoc to his body and he groaned pressing his face against her neck. "I think I am going to throw up."

"You don't have anything in your stomach," she stated, her hand moving over his back comforting the blood elf.

"I'll eat then throw up," he corrected.

"No, you will go pray, eat then throw up."

"You are right, there is an order that must be maintained," he said forcing himself to move away from her comforting embrace. "Milsem," he whispered his finger slipping over a hoop earrings. All that he wanted to say sort of gummed together in a lump of chaos. "I," he licked his lips and she leaned on the wall in the familiar casual stance. "I am glad you are still with me."

"There is no other place I rather be than by your side," she stated softly. Her brown eyes held such tenderness he never had seen before in an orc. "I love you, Turlock. I have since the first time we met."

Turlock's finger slipped down over the faint scars that laced over her strong jaw. "I love you as well, warrior."

"Good," she countered with a playful edge to her tone. "If not I'll…"

"I know. I know. Break my knees until I do." He stated wiggling out of bed heading to the washroom. Once he reached the door to the bathroom his body started trembling, his mind on one thing. Arcane power. The need overwhelming him to the point he barely could see straight, once he fumbled through the use of the facilities he ran into the bathroom door. Milsem opened it as he rubbed his nose, he grabbed her shirt front breathing hard. "I need," he whispered standing on his toes licking her neck, her body shivered against his. He didn't feel any source in her, she was strong other ways. "I need power." He could sense the needed energy around him in people nearby.

"Oh, crap," she whispered, peeling his fists from her shirt. "Turlock, you need to snap out of it. Turlock," he was not making it easy for her. He wrapped his petite body around her whispering all sorts of favors if she would simply supply it. He lost his shirt somewhere between the bathroom door and the middle of the room. Milsem finally was able to entangle herself from him leaving him on the floor. She dug through his backpack in search for the needed substance, he always had some demon blood to ease the racial addition. She had seen him this way only once in the time she had known Turlock. Cadtal, on the other hand, was always crawling off the walls with need. She brushed that out of her mind. Her heart sank when the vitals were not in their usual place. "You don't have any."

Turlock felt her hands on his face, he blinked at her face as she repeated herself a couple times. "I ran out," he finally whispered, his hands covering hers. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to…I just have."

"It is okay, Turlock. I am here," she whispered easing herself from him, helping him stay focused with words of encouragement. When he assured he was okay, she backed away.

The sin'dorei sat cross legged, eyes closed as he fought against the never ending thirst for arcane power. Drinking always unleashed it ten fold with a sudden wash. Milsem sat on the bed causing the wooden frame to groan, he drew strength to know she was there accepting him. Even this little part of darkness that had been infused upon his people after the explosion of the Sunwell.

He whispered prayers aligning himself again to the Light. It warmed his soul in addition to the feelings he allowed himself to feel for Milsem. Memories of their fleeting moments together between missions for the Horde and cleaning up after Cadtal rambled through his mind. Followed by the vast emptiness he had suffered every time she fell in battle. She deserved more than he gave her, despite everything he thought he wanted in a woman. This orc, this beautiful woman had filled every part of his heart and soul.

After a few more controlled breaths, the paladin opened his illuminate green eyes. He rubbed his calloused hands together, he frowned and turned his palms to his gaze. Thick skin from his use of the sword and shield, even a few stains of red and blue remained on his pinkie and ring finger of his left hand from potions he had used far to frequently in his brothers wake. Rings adorned both middle fingers that enhanced his power, he touched each one with satisfaction. He had much to gain the jewelry, the same went for the dangling earring on his right ear and the dragon cuff hugging his left.

With all his desires under control, he rose to his feet. His fingers ran through his waist long hair before shuffling over and sat beside her. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't," she whispered. "My fault, I assumed you had fel blood with you. We should go to Shattrah and obtain some more before continuing our missions here in Thrallmar."

He nodded in agreement, then leaned over and fell against her strong shoulder. "Thank you, Milsem. How could I ever survive without you?"

"I have no clue."

Turlock scuffed as she wrapped an arm around him squeezing him with affection. It felt good to be open about how he felt for her. Loving the fact she was not like normal orc who found love and affection from hitting and wrestling. He lucked out or he would be burning through mana to keep himself healed.

They dressed once again their heavy plate armor, bags slung over their shoulders and moved down to the main room of the inn. He really wanted it to be a restful day of just traveling or scouting, he wasn't sure if he could get through a battle without throwing up on the enemies shoes. Not the impression he wanted to leave behind.

"Why don't you get something for us to eat," Milsem suggested heading toward the door. "I'll go talk to the commander and see what else needs to be done."

Turlock didn't fight her on that, he didn't feel up to talking with the Horde commander as his head to continue to throb and eyes ached. He moved to the innkeeper and browsed through the menu real fast before ordering food for both. Turlock sat at a table and ate very slowly.

Cadtal appeared a few moments later taking the piece of breath from his plate. "You look like crap, Tur."

"So do you," he responded shuffling his food with his fork. He didn't feel like eating with his stomach doing cartwheels.

"I've got our assignment," he stated. "We are attacking more of those blasted demons. What happened to you last night? I came down to find you but you were not here."

"I was sleeping," Turlock stated flatly as Cadtal pulled the plate away from his brother and started eating it. He tossed his fork at his brother who started using it instead of the bread. He really didn't believe Cadtal was looking for him unless it was for some money. "I was tired after the long day in the heat."

"You are so pathetic," he snorted tossing his head causing his short hair to dance around his face. "Where is your orc boot licker?"

"Milsem is briefing the commander about yesterday and finding out what we are doing today."

"I just told you," he almost shouted. "Are you deaf or just dumb?"

Turlock's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Neither," Milsem stated sitting at the table grabbing the plate Cadtal stole and put it in front of Turlock and started eating her own meal.

"Hey, you green menace, I was eating that."

"Go get or own food," she said evenly. "Go on your way, I heard you have a mission."

"Yea," he shot back. "Let's go, I want to get done before…"

"We are not going."

Turlock froze half standing from his chair and plopped down staring at Milsem in shock. "What?"

"What?" Cadtal echoed more forcefully. "Are you disobeying a direct order? I am the squad commander. What I say goes, so lets go."

Milsem freed a badly folded piece of paper. "Turlock and I are on another mission for the Horde for a little while."

Cadtal snagged the paper and quickly read the text, distain masked his elfish features by the time he reached the end of it. "I'm going to go get this straightened out," he said slamming the paper on the table.

Milsem snorted. "Whatever twists your panties."

Turlock snatched the paper to find what the fuss was about as Cadtal left the inn in a huff. The order would take Milsem and Turlock specifically to Shattrath City for two days of rest and repairs to armor before reporting to Terokkar Forest. "I don't understand," he whispered peering at the warrior. "Why send us away from Hellfire? We barely have started working here."

"They have Cadtal and a few others that have passed the Dark Portal," she said with a shrug of her shoulder. "They need help at the Forest, so I said you and I will go." She studied him for a moment. "Or did you want to battle demons with that overhang of yours?"

Turlock folded the paper evenly before handing it to her again. "I rather travel," he said. "I've been wanting to see this city anyway."

"We will take the taxi as soon as we are done eating," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Turlock frowned. "You don't think Cadtal will be able to get the commander to change his mind do you?"

Milsem grunted. "No, he won't."

"Shattrath, please," Turlock stated handing the orc windrider master a few coins. The beast came over and Turlock strapped his things to the back of the saddle before mounting. He peered over at Milsem who was securing her own things on the wyvern she was using. He was eager to go, but felt guilty for not making things right with Cadtal before they left. His brother hadn't returned to the inn, so he assumed Cadtal was still trying to get things back the way he wanted them.

The wyvern was soon in the sky, his gaze swept over the red lands of Hellfire as fort grew smaller rapidly. The land was and endless of no grass, trees and very little break up of the stretch of flat land. Even at this height, the heat was almost unbearable.

Over the mountains the heat broke like a fever, lush cool air wrapped around him causing him to shiver slightly. He glanced back at Milsem who was flying behind him, she was peering at the thick canopy of Terokkar Forest. The smell of the damp wet forest drafted over him now and again, the strong currents the wings moved them farther away from the mountain range that separated the rich forest from the barren lands of Hellfire.

Shattrath City also known as the City of Light, it was no small potato. It was a round massive city with lights twinkling, the center dome glowed with golden beauty. Their beasts landed and they were quick to remove their bags from the saddles before the tired wyverns were escorted away.

Turlock moved as if in a trance toward the main dome into the sanctuary city populated by ancient heroes, the narru and every other race in Azeroth. The Terrace of Light had such a narru hovering in the middle of the dome, the power he had command was strengthened ten fold. His body shivered with delight at the richness that pressed against him, his green eyes rested upon A'dal. A large being composed of shards of light moving freely about a centered 'heart'. Turlock took a deep breath of the Light infused air of the terrace, he stepped toward the narru in awe. Amusement of the ancient being rippled through his psyche, Turlock felt the blessing of peace from this old creature settle on him, he closed his eyes relishing the silence from doubts and the pressures of the outside world.

In that moment of clarity, he saw a truth that had been nagging at the back of his mind. The fact he would more likely out live Milsem if they didn't die in battle. He would be alone again, that hurt with an impossible sharpness. But to have her not with him was the same droning void of life, he was seriously conflicted. To have her for a while to enjoy her years with her or end this silliness here and now. A touch from Milsem caused him to peer at the orc, every thing dissolved into understanding. "I," he said unsure how to wrap everything he was feeling into clumsy words.

"I think I understand," she said softly. "Let's go find a room."

"We have to do something first," he said boldly taking her hand and to the portals that hummed on the coves of the Terrace. Milsem's protest was silence as they passed through the ring of magic to the Valley of Spirit in Orgrimmar. They sloshed through the water in the place and stepped on the road. He stopped a guard. "I need to speak to a shaman." He was pointed in the correct direction and he marched that way.

"A shaman? What in twisted nether do you need a shaman for?"

Turlock remained silent, afraid if he would talk his courage would wane. She patiently allowed him to take them to the spot they had been pointed. They moved into the hut and the orc peered up at them. "How can I help you?"

"Marry us," Turlock said.

"What?" The shaman and warrior said in unison.

"Something simple if you have time. We can offer you a few coin for your trouble."

"But," the shaman said.

Milsem pulled the sin'dorei around and peered at his face. Her eyes were wide with shock with the edging of breathless wonder. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," he answered. "I love you, Milsem. I want to be with you every second I possibly can. I know our life span…."

A finger on his lips silenced the rest of the words, she said then faced the shaman. "Please, perform the ceremony."

The two were blessed and their union brought into a sacred bond between them. The words were simple and to the point and they gave the shaman a small donation before they were sent on their way. Turlock stood there clutching her hand afraid to move and he would wake up from this crazy dream he was having. "Milsem," he whispered. "I just did that right? I am not dreaming?"

"No, we are married." She answered in the state of her own shock. "I never thought in a thousand years you would be my husband."

"I just made a lot of trouble for us, didn't I?"

"Probably," she answered. "Arrows to their knees, we are adults and we wanted this."

"Right," he answered, with more courage than he felt.

"I think a drink is in order."

"Yes," he said and they went to the Broken Tusk both lost in their thoughts.

She stopped suddenly and he turned to her smiling face. "I have to do something real quick, order some good ale and food." She kissed his cheek before hurrying away.

"Alright," he answered to the air, he turned and walked the rest of the way to the pub. He could phantom what she was up to. His wife. He had a wife. His wife was an orc. He put his hands on his face as he sat down in the pub. His parents were going to flip or have a heart attack. He dropped his pack on the floor beside him and leaned against the back of the chair nearly falling over underestimating the distance to the back of the chair. Orc furniture was so big. He ordered some orcish ale, bread and cheese. The order was delivered when Milsem made an appearance. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," she said grabbing his left hand and slipping on a gold band on his ring finger it magically altered itself to fit him. "There, you are mine."

He peered at the simple band for a moment before his gaze slipped to her hand which had a matching ring on the same finger. "I thought that was a human custom."

"I like it."

He twisted the ring around his finger. "Me, too."

By the time she was finished pouring her ale, the couple was surrounded by a group of orcs which turned out to be her family. They were a little shocked at first but warmed to him as soon as the ale started flowing, he was in the middle of very rich and lively conversation and acceptance. He sat on Milsem's lap listening to the glory days of her father and some brothers. They were stuck in the tavern until the wee hours of the morning celebrating with the rowdy orcs and barely able to walk to the room the family insisted they used while they were in Orgrimmar.

The two flopped on the thick stack of hides staring at the darken ceiling. "Not how I had planned this night to go," Milsem whispered to tired to think straight.

"How did they even find out?" Turlock wondered out loud.

"Word spreads fast when you want to keep a secret."

Turlock rolled on his side with sigh, his arm around her waist. "I guess we will just return to Shattrah tomorrow."

"Yea," she whispered before the two fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~Milsem~

Turlock was distance during the day as they fought against the endless monsters and bad guys in the swamp. He had received two letters from home which had left him in the semi foul mood he currently hovered. Every time she brought up the whole subject he would drop into the icy silence or walk away with a shake of his head.

When they were alone, he would just lean on her staring at something before he would just fall asleep. He wasn't eating much, and his face was even more pale than usual. His healing even had taken a bitter tone, most mornings he would just kneel in prayer but wouldn't get the glow from the Light.

Fed up with this current rut they had fallen into, she wanted her husband back. Now. "What is it?" She asked wrapping her arms around him so he could wiggle away. He didn't put up a fight, only wrapped his arms around hers and his head leaned on her shoulder. "I am worried, Turlock. It has been days since we said more than five words to each other." She had always thought it would be Cadtal that would cause them trouble.

They had not seen Cadtal since that faithful day in Hellfire, he had been fighting with demons and getting himself into some serious trouble from what she had heard. The commander in Hellfire was more than happy to split the team up upon her request, back then. She had heard several nasty reports he was regretting the choice of who he sent away.

Turlock sighed. "My parents," he whispered hugging her arm tighter as if she would protect him from the demons inside him. "Our union had reached their ears and they are not happy."

"Arrow to their knee," she grunted. "We are happy and that is all that matters."

Turlock twisted around and peered into her face for a moment as if her words were a foreign concept. "They are threatening to remove me from the House. I will have nothing."

"You will have me," she whispered kissing his forehead then nibbled on his ear making him squirm. Once she stopped he settled closer to her like he used to do. It felt comforting to the warrior and her heart swelled with love for the sin'dorei. "We live on our salaries from the Horde currently. I don't see them out here making us more comfortable."

His head dropped against her shoulder. "It is my family name. My peoples traditions that they are threatening to take away."

Milsem was quiet for a moment, her mind turning this information around slowly. It seemed to be a bad spot for anyone to be in. She would be lost if her family decided to abandon her because of a personal choice such as marriage. She would not back down from it, ever. "I only see two options, either try and talk some sense into them or just let them take it away."

"I know," he grumbled. "I don't know what to do, Mil. I been raking my brain for days trying to see which was the better option."

Her fingers slipped through his hair. She had been given plenty of strange expressions from her brothers. They warmed to Turlock upon hearing the war stories she had offered in abundance during their short time with her clan. Once they were sure he wasn't some wimp that needed her to take care of him, even seen him rushing into battle beside his wife cutting down enemies in their path. Yes, he had gain support of her clan in a flash. "Then we will go and talk to them, if they cannot see reason then we will walk away. My family has more than accepted you as one of them. If family is that important to you then embrace them. You are not alone, Turlock. Never alone."

Turlock hummed as she continued to caress his hair and relaxed against her. "I'll do that."

Using the portal from Shattrath, Milsem let her husband step through first before following close behind. She held her stomach and leaned on the wall waiting for the queasiness to wear off. Taking a few cleansing breaths to settle her system from the sudden shift of climate and sea level, Milsem groan and a wipe of a hand over her head. "That sucked." She didn't remember it being so bad before, it had to be the whole effects of being in Outland. Somewhere among all the briefings there was something mentioned about portal usage would be a little rougher on the body.

Turlock snorted. "That was indeed very unpleasant, I blame the Dark Portal for this," he said shaking his fist in the general direction of the massive structure.

When an invitation for his sister's wedding finally caught up with them a week ago, they both knew that it was time. He didn't talk about his family much and always skirted around the subject with his wild and charming elfin ways. She would fall for it every time, how could she refuse him when he gave her that look? It had been almost nine weeks since their sudden union when they were finally rotated out for downtime. Just in time for the wedding of the older sibling.

Holding hands they moved toward the interior of the city. They carried their bags and still wore their armor which seriously needed repairs and a healthy cleaning. Silvermoon hadn't changed, since the last time she had graced this place with her father before her om'riggor, like most old cities she was pretty sure it was incapable of change. It was one of those things that most took for granted and gave the place feel like home.

The first stop was the armor to leave their suits for the needed overhaul, weapons went to the blacksmith for sharpening and work. She could see the fear and concern in Turlock's eyes and hovering on his person as they left the city proper and made their way around to the Falconwing Square. The sin'dorei had purged the place of the roughens that had held up there and began to rebuild the homes on the walls of the area. They were grand buildings and the whole place was a huge construction site.

The Square had been cleaned and the festive arrangements had been set up against the backdrop of the piles of brick and timber beyond. The few massive statues still stood in place, a few were receiving much needed repairs. Paper lanterns and strings of lights littered the area, tables and chairs were arranged most were still empty as the people were huddled in groups about the place. Jolly music beat from a small band who was enjoying themselves.

Milsem felt out of place at this sudden affair, everyone was wearing elaborate outfits and there was nothing causal appearing about it. She had all but stepped from the battlefield to this elegance and she felt even more dirty than normal. Not that she cared for herself, but for Turlock. She glanced at her husband, she pulled him to a stop and brushed some dirt from his cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I wish it was over with," he grumbled.

Turlock's arm was seized and the two men moved away from the party. They marched around the brick and stone pieces that were being shaped to give the grand house a facelift. Milsem followed the pair through double doors into a room near the foyer. The place had seating and a fireplace, she glanced around the odd formal room when Turlock wrenched his arm free. "Father."

"Turlock," Talilras said evenly, his facial features were much like Turlock's save a bit older. His hair was shorter and dressed in the dark gold and reds of the Thundermyth House.

Turlock took a deep breath. "Father, I would like you to meet…."

"I was pretty sure to be getting a message that you found some way to escape from returning. I don't get why you hate visiting your own family, Turlock."

Milsem was starting to see it clearly why he was avoiding this so hard.

"Father, this is my wife, Milsem." Turlock stated quickly.

Talilras' eyes almost bulged from his face and his jaw dropped. "An orc?" He breathed glancing at the female. He sank to the nearest chair as if gravity was too much to bare, mumbling under his breath as he stroked the puff of facial hair on his chin.

"We are in love," Turlock stated as if that might somehow make it all better.

Milsem's heart soared at the firm statement, she squeezed his hand softly to give comfort and courage. This was his fight and she was forced to stand on the sidelines and cheer him on. She wasn't going to be silent for long, these people needed a swift kick of reality. Life was changing and it had been since the explosion of the Sunwell.

Finally, the head of the Thundermyth House rose, his gaze met Milsem. "So, what do you want to leave my family alone?"

Milsem might have found this comical if her anger wasn't in an instant boil. Want? She had she wanted, she didn't do all she did for money or riches. She had the sin'dorei's heart that was more precious to her than anything this man could give her.

"What?" Turlock gasped. "Father, that is beyond reason."

Soft footsteps brought another closer to the door, the draft of a scent of lavender.

"Is this the one?" A woman demanded as she entered the space, her thick green skirts whispering against the area rugs. Her brown hair styled in a twist with soft curls framing her face. Milsem turned just in time to see the anger turn to horror as she beheld the orc. She sank into the nearest chair clutching at her heart, tears were slow yet they came. "My poor child has crossed the line and now he is tainted forever." She made a audible effort to breath. "My poor baby falling into this devils traps." The woman wailed in her native language, a slender finger aimed at Milsem. "Now no worthy woman will want him."

Turlock whispered something as his face peered at the ceiling.

Milsem was flabbergasted, she was had not encountered such a scene in all her days. None of her training really covered this mess she currently stood. She did, however, want to find a piece of cloth to shove in the woman's mouth. She felt Turlock brush against her arm, her dark eyes rested upon him. They both gave the other a helpless look before turning back to the parents.

His mother leaned against the back of the chair as her gaze went to her husband, who was watching the whole episode with practiced calm. Mislem felt a bit of amusement bubble inside, the poor man had to deal with that on a daily bases. "I told you if he hung around those other races, he would fall into their demonic ways. It was only a matter of time. I blame you for this horror that has been inflicted."

The heated gaze returned to Milsem, Talilras was calm and collected compared to his sobbing wife. "Name your price. I will pay you anything to make this little indiscretion go away."

Milsem shook her head, there was no way she was going to give up Turlock for any amount of coin. Not after she had fought so hard to get to this point. "I will not accept your offer."

"You plan to drag his good name through the mud on some principle that you have the right to bed with anyone?" he demanded with his wife practically screaming a prayer of strength.

The high pitch of her voice began to rattle Milsem's frayed nerves, her fingernails dug into her palms in an effort not to punch her mother in law.

"Do not worry," Talilras said. "I will find her weakness. Orc's will sell their mother for the right price."

This whole situation was getting way out of perspective, it had been calmed before the banshee entered the conversation. "You do not understand," Milsem barked over the wailing sending a glare toward the woman who continued her pleas to the heavens. It was hard to swallow that she was being mashed into the whole orc race. Sure, there were bad apples, they spring in every culture. She didn't think she would even think of selling her mother.

"I understand plenty!" Talilras shouted over the woman who was growing slowly quiet.

Milsem's gaze held his for a long while gritting her teeth. This was not how it was suppose to be going, the Blood Elves were a tricky lot she knew that from birth. She had heard of stories that she always believed were rubbish, especially meeting and falling in love with Turlock. He wasn't like most, simply because he had a heart and used his head. He was more orcish than his true race.

"You enter our lives to destroy us. You and your liberal thinking, trying to corrupt our good house name."

Milsem's rage bubbled inside her like a volcano ready to erupt, it built so fast it almost hurt. She needed this madness to end or both of these people may be dead before reason could be reach. She opted for the nearest piece of furniture, her fists slammed against the surface causing everything to jump, including many of the sin'dorei that were hovering about. She fixed her gaze upon Talilras, her breath coming in and out in a rush. "I will say this only once, so listen very closely." The tug of need to tear things apart grew stronger to the point Milsem shook with need. "The only thing I have done with Turlock is loving him. I have protected him to the best of my ability. It is more than I can say for a lot of people out there. If you can't see reason and celebrate our union, I promise you we will not return to this place." The lack of activity cooled Milsem's fires and she was able to wrangle her emotions under control.

"You mean…" Mother stated as she pushed herself forward in the chair hand outstretched. She withdrew before contact was made, clearly afraid to touch.

"I will turn away from the House and all the responsibilities in favor of my wife," Turlock stated evenly, his facial features hard and cold. "She is apart of my life and nothing is going to change that."

"But," Talilras stated quickly. "She will not live as long as you. Turlock, end this before you have to bury her."

"There are no promises she will die first, we are warriors she and I. We both have equal chance of dying tonight or tomorrow. I will not give her up," he grabbed her hand and smiled at her, she returned the grin patting her hand. Finally, he turned back to his parents. "So, do we leave now or shall we attempt to be civil for this wedding?"

"Most of the house is under construction, we are using this inn until after the wedding," the woman said than waved for him to go. "Check in with the innkeeper and secure a room."

"Really, Mother," Turlock grumbled. "I am not going to sleep on the streets."

She gave him a disgusted look. "Well, dinner is in a few hours. The rooms are already paid for, you might as well use one to rest and clean up before the event."

Milsem followed Turlock into the inn thanking all the elements and gods there was in the universe that she didn't have such a mother. She stepped inside through the blue fabric that hung in the doorway. The brown hair sin'dorei looked up from her work at the counter as the entered. "Turlock? Is that you?" The innkeeper cried moving toward him and threw her arms about his neck before he could answer.

"Lilly, it has been ages," he said after she released him. "I haven't seen you since..." His brain failed to bring back such memories.

"Since before you started hacking down everything with your pointy knife." She said with a laugh.

"Working at the inn huh?" Turlock said in effort to change the subject, stepping away from her need to be inches from him.

Lilly glanced around and nodded. "It may not be as heroic as what you do, but it keeps me out of trouble." She made a grab for his hands when he moved away again closer to the orc.

Milsem's cold glare met positively confused Lilly's.

"You out of trouble? Is that even possible?" Turlock in a way to keep things lighthearted.

Lilly laughed with a shake of her head. "We are going to have to catch up on everything before you leave again."

"Yes, I would like that very much." By the tone of his voice, Milsem knew that was the last thing he wanted to do. "A room, please."

Lilly glanced about and shook her head. "Listen to me talking about all this when you are carrying so much. Let me show you to your room and let you get settled."

Turlock watched his childhood friend move to the stairs with an extra swing in her hips. He glanced at his wife with a roll of his eyes.

Milsem hasn't seen such a display in a long time, it would have been amusing if it wasn't aimed at her husband. She wanted to grab the woman and break every bone in her body then thrown her down the steps for good measure.

Lily opened an empty room and stepped inside, out of habit she went to the bed and fluffed the pillows and smoothed the royal blue coverings. "I think this one will do nicely for you. It overlooks the square."

The theme of the room was the mighty bear, everything possible could be carved with that image was. Milsem peered through the window at the square which held many of his relatives that were now gathering. Turlock's parents had returned to the party, both were carrying glasses of wine.

"Thank you," he said peeling off his heavy travelers pack dropping it on the table with a thump.

Milsem turned to find Lilly inches away from Turlock. "If you need anything," her fingers barely touched his right ear. "Anything at all, you let me know."

Rage warmed Milsem's system and she manually grabbed the elf and all but shoved her out of the room slamming the door between them. That was overstepping bounds for anyone married or not. She has seen desperation played out before it was annoying. Women didn't need to throw themselves at men like that it was sickening.

"When did she get so bold?" He whispered after listening to her footsteps retread, he turned to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have a feeling, this is only going to get worse."

"I am sorry," she whispered rubbing his back. "I thought they would be normal."

Turlock chuckled sitting on the bed. "We are talking about my family not yours. Mine has under minded schemes and plots that will test our resolve in ways we cannot phantom."

Milsem grunted and worked herself out of the travel pack and peered into the washroom that held a huge tub. She made a mental note to make full use of that feature after dinner, it was one of their favorite moments just soaking in the tub together.

A sharp knock on the door brought her out of her contemplations, Turlock stepped to the door and opened it getting a face full of dust, and he backed off clawing at the sand in his eyes. He coughed and sputtered. The two young boys laughed at the pain Turlock was in waiting for the dust to take effect. "I bet he has a lot of cool things in his pack."

"Get out of here," Turlock growled unable to see.

"Don't worry, the sleeping dust will put him to sleep," the second said with a laugh eyeing the pack like it was made out of candy.

They looked at the two pouches they carried and their eyes grew big. "You idiot, that wasn't the slumbering sand. It was the lust dust!" The second hit the first on the side of the head. "We were going to hit Lilly with that so she would take off her clothes in front of the mirror again."

"Get out of here," Milsem shouted and the two scrambled away. She grabbed her husband and escorted him into the washroom. She turned on the water and put his hands under the flow, he started rinsing his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Besides the quicken heart beat and the need to rip off your clothes?" He said with a laugh.

"I thought that was a normal thing for you when we are in such enclosed places," she teased searching the bathroom until she found the shelves holding the towels and offered him one.

"This night had just been shot to a whole new level of craziness," he grumbled.

"How about we work some of that energy off?"

He turned wrapping himself around her as he had done when he was having the racial need, she laughed carrying him toward the bed. After needs were cared for, they took full use of the tub and soaked the battle off their skin and enjoyed the quiet time to talk.


End file.
